


Taboo

by ratloaf



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, No Sex, more like ceos with benefits amirite fellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratloaf/pseuds/ratloaf
Summary: [Axisshipping/Rosenshipping] There's something taboo about spreading your legs for the person you were conditioned to hate since the day you were born.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Siegfried von Schroeder|Zigfried von Schroeder
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back to post more of my rancid taste in yugioh ships sorry gamers. But I love these two so much it's so unreal so I gotta make content for them since I'm the only one doing it in 2020 I think. Idk if I could rate this as teen because of the implications and whatnot so I rated it mature to be safe but no sexytimes. Also I have no clue wtf to tag this lol. I don't really think it's a character study or what you would call it but it's pretty focused on Sieg's perspective but I do really love the pink haired ceo and I love coming up with headcanons for him because I really do be simping for a filler arc villain from a 2000's anime. I want to keep making content for these two, but unfortunately a very busy college schedule keeps me away from my pencil and paper, but I'm still gonna keep doing as much as I can! As always, any feedback is greatly appreciated! Thanks in advance to anyone who takes the time out of their day to read about my silly little fics about two severely emotionally constipated CEOs.

Kaiba's breath was like hot steam pouring over his throat, his mouth like a brand as his lips and teeth seared marks into the tender flesh of his neck that would take days to fade. His hands were like the claws of a hungry dragon, roaming over his body like he was the most valuable piece of treasure in his hoard. These "business meetings" were becoming much more common between them. They had indulged in each other many times before, and this surely wouldn't be the last.

Siegfried wondered what his father would think if his father saw him now, sitting in the lap of the man he had been conditioned to hate since birth. He would probably call him several unsavory words, drone on about how he was no son of his, and disown him on the spot. Every fiber in his body should be telling him to pull away. He should be putting his hands on Seto's chest, pushing him away and saying no. But he didn't, he wanted it, as wrong as that might be. If it was supposed to be wrong, why did it always feel so good? 

Seto had picked up on his Siegfried's distracted state, getting Siegfried's attention with a hard nip to the column of his throat. Siegfried snapped back to reality, tipping his head down and locking eyes with Kaiba. Seto cocked an eyebrow, wordlessly asking-in a less rude way than doing so directly-if he was feeling alright. Siegfried nodded, giving Kaiba permission to continue. Seto wasted no time in returning his attention to Siegfried's neck, eager to draw pleasured noises from the other's lips.

Kaiba was the epitome of power. Tall and imposing, his presence alone was commanding. Granted, Seto was probably only an inch or two taller than him, but Kaiba was still quite intimidating face to face. As Siegfried ran his fingers over Kaiba's now loose undershirt, he could feel the definitions of his muscles. Seto could easily pin him to the desk if he wanted to. Though, Seto's most powerful assets were his drive and ambitions. Kaiba had been able to make his dreams a reality, and be successful at them, too.

Siegfried had never had a choice to have his own dreams or ambitions. Schroeder Corporation came first, even at the cost of any interests his younger self had attempted to cultivate, and now as an adult he could only indulge in in secret. Anything that couldn't be used to further the Schroeder name was to be burned, not a single distraction could be allowed to exist. Perhaps it was jealousy. Envy over the fact that even though Kaiba had had a similar upbringing, he was still given the opportunity to be able to chase his dreams and succeed at them. It was a sick thought, but Siegfried wondered what things would have been like had they switched roles in life.

Once his neck was marked to Kaiba's satisfaction, Seto pulled back, grinning smugly. He placed a hand on Sieg's chest and pushed surprisingly gently. Understanding the gesture, Siegfried pushed himself off of Kaiba's lap and laid back against the hard wood of the desk. Seto followed suit, standing up from the chair and planting his hands at the top of the desk, looming over Siegfried like a predator savoring their helpless prey.

This was a much more compromising position. One of submission. Something he was never supposed to be, especially in his presence. He was always to stand tall, never to show any sign of vulnerability or weakness. But here he was, hair spilling over the desk, suit and tie lose as he willingly spread his legs so that Kaiba could fit in the space between them. It should be humiliating, but it wasn't. Seto may have been hovering over him, but he was just as subject to the same lust that Siegfried felt. The power was not as imbalanced as one might assume at a first glance. Sieg took pride in turning the usually stoic and composed Seto Kaiba into someone animalistic and uninhibited. Seto grinding his hips against him sent a rush through him, an unknown yet familiar feeling.

Whatever emotion it was that he felt, it sure as hell wasn't hate. He didn't hate Kaiba. He refused to succumb to the same hate that drove his father mad. Shockingly enough, he couldn't even say for sure if Seto hated him. Though, this wasn't love either. It was something very divorced from love, some sort of grey area where they used each other for some kind of satisfaction. For the first time in his life he was feeling something genuine, something he wasn't programmed to feel. It was exhilarating, liberating even. It was something he couldn't put into words, but it made him alive. He felt like he was himself, not something molded for him by another person. And he was going to chase that feeling, no matter the cost.

Reaching up, he tugged somewhat roughly on Kaiba's tie. Seto obliged, leaning down to press his lips against Siegfried's in a harsh kiss. Kaiba tasted like metal, salt, and pride. It was taboo. Everything dictated that they should hate each other. Siegfried, for being conditioned to hate Kaiba, and Seto, for having his tournament sullied all those years ago. Somehow, they had learned to come to tolerate each other, just enough to fuck when they wanted to. If there was anyone who truly hated Siegfried now, it was his father, who would surely put a bullet in his brain if he could see him now.

But, as their lips drew apart, Siegfried decided he didn't care anymore.


End file.
